User talk:CandD
AuronKaizer (Talk) 03:07, April 10, 2012 Hidden Hole locations in MM You need to move all the info on that new page to the The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Secrets article like AK recommended to you yesterday. Thank you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Aside from that, since it was a work in progress, I moved it to User:CandD/Hidden Hole Locations (Majora's Mask), which you can consider a sort of sandbox until you finish it, at which point it can be moved to the Secrets page in an appropriate section. --AuronKaizer ' 23:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) This has already been mentioned, but the Hidden Hole locations are ''not deserving of their own article. Move them to a section on the secrets page, as you've been told before. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *plagiarism That is all. It'll help you in life. Jazzi 23:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, please don't upload images that have been deleted; we don't really need pictures of the Prima guides for anything. -'''Minish Link 23:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, AK knows they exist, I'm sure. So what are you talking about, exactly? Plus, you could always just link him to the urls of images of them from other sources...-'Minish Link' 23:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Okay, look, I know you're trying to help, but you have to understand some things about this wiki. First off, we do not need sources for information unless you take it word for word (which you shouldn't do, anyway). This is because the information is all available in the actual game and therefore prime for original research. You can use strategy guides as guidelines, but when it comes right down to it it's really just information from the games themselves. Second, you're wrong about Dexihands — whatever your guide may say, Dexihands are named in-game, and the games themselves are always the highest form of canon on this wiki. If they're called that in the walkthrough, though, it may warrant a redirect. Third: do not upload images you don't intend to use in the mainspace. That means any article that folks are actually going to be reading for information (in other words, stuff like user talk pages don't count). "Proving" to AK that the guides exist was entirely unnecessary, especially because I don't think he ever actually doubted their existence. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I'd just like to point out regarding your guide, Prima guides are well known to be filled with pieces of misinformation. It's very likely them being called Dixiehands or whatever is one of those pieces of misinformation. -'Minish Link' 23:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh, sorry for like, bombarding you with information here, but you're going to have to change your signature. An image with the default "thumb" size is too large; I'd say you want a maximum height of 10px or so. Images in signatures need to be really small, so most users don't do that. -'Minish Link' 23:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) User images